Czciciele szatana/5
| poprzedni=Fedotka | następny=Tragedia Cesi | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} Czciciele Szatana 'Obraz I Otaczała ich dwoje atmosfera wyłączna, jaka niegdyś owiewa ludzi niespodziewanie, spada na nich, niby jaskrawa smuga z przelotu demona — nie anioła, lecz demona. Smuga taka zakreśla świetlisty krąg tak wszechwładnie i zaborczo, że zasłania sobą wszystko, pociąga, porywa, przykuwa z despotyczną mocą i bezwzględnie. Ich już porywała. Osrebrzony księżycem, ciepły, wonny wieczór i pysznie rozwinięta natura, tworzyła z nimi rytm zgodny, melodii pełen. W duszach ich dwojga rozbrzmiewał hejnał wzniosły, pieśń cudna, której nawet harmonia tego wieczoru upiększyć już nie mogła. Muzykalność ich, pobudzona czarem natury, musiała się uzewnętrznić. I oto przez otwarte okna popłynął w głąb parku świetny duet fortepianu i wiolonczeli. Bogate tony rozlały się kaskadą wśród rozkwitłych szczodrze klombów kwiatowych; zadrżały śnieżne lilie, nieskalanie czyste w blaskach księżyca, zapłonęły ogniściej purpurowe róże. Muzyka dopełniała uroku, uszlachetniając niejako wspaniałość wieczoru. Do jego piękna przybył wdzięk, miłość i natchnienie. Grali utwory poważne, narkotyzując się i wypowiadając sobie w muzyce całą genezę swych uczuć, ich wzrost, ich majestat. Bo ta moc twórcza przenikała już ich dusze na wskroś, stawała się ogromem. Serca ich należały do siebie. Słodkie tony arii — Bacha — przebrzmiały, rozsnuwając dokoła upojną senność i melancholię, po czym largo, Handla, rozniosło swe dostojne akordy i rzuciło grad perlisty w osrebrzone księżycem puszcze drzew; rozełkany spazm fortepianu i wiolonczeli wywołał nowe dreszcze, nowe wizje. Akordy toczyły się jak gromy Jowisza w otchłaniach Olimpu. Oni oboje porwani siłą utworu, unieśli się w zaświaty, w krainę duchowej ekstazy, gdzie duchy ich, wyzbyte ze wszystkiego, co brudzi i kala, szczęśliwe, udane sobie, intonowały hymn zachwycenia... A smuga świetlna dokoła nich nabierała purpury w swą tęczę, zacieśniając krąg uroczny. Lilie na kwietnikach pochylały kornie przeczyste swe korony, owiane subtelnym aromatem. Róże rozżarzyły swą krwawą czerwień i zaniosły się ekstraktem odurzającej woni. Salon, fortepian i oni oboje zanurzeni byli w powodzi opałowego światła, dokoła tchnęło mistycznym nastrojem. Tony larga urosły, wzmocniły się w potęgę i nagle skonały, jeno echo huczało, słabnąc, zanikając... Ona siedziała cicho z pochyloną głową, zasłuchana w ostatnie dźwięki. Odłożył wiolonczelę i przeszedł się po salonie krokiem nerwowym, przecież jakimś niecierpliwym, jakby salon za ciasny był teraz dla niego. Dłonią tarł czoło. Zbliżył się znowu do niej. Stanął za nią. — Czy będziemy grali jeszcze? — spytała. — Może potem. Nasza muzyka dziwnie mnie bierze, rozumie ją pani wybornie i kocha... Zgadzamy się na tym punkcie. Trochę ochłoniemy po naszym duecie — dobrze?... — Jak pan chce. Czy pójdziemy do towarzystwa...? Wesoło się tam bawią w parku... słyszy pan... śpiewy. — Zostańmy tu, co oni wszyscy nas obchodzą? Bądźmy dla siebie. Taka wyjątkowa chwila, taka nasza i nie częsta u nas... Jesteśmy zatopieni w srebrnej łunie. Postać pani biała, w tych świetlanych blaskach, nabiera odcieni liliowych... — Może zagramy sonatę księżycową, Beethovena? Bardzo byłaby a pro-pos. Chcąc pokryć wzruszenie, któremu i on widocznie podlegał, zaczęła przewracać kartki w zeszycie z nutami. On jej pomagał. Milczeli oboje, wsłuchując się w szepty własnych serc rozpłomienionych. Szły po nerwach dreszcze fascynujące, oblewał ich prąd wzajemnego oczarowania, że spoglądali na siebie wzrokiem olśnionym i znowu spuszczali oczy na nuty. Wtem on ruchem stanowczym zamknął zeszyt, dłonią swą przykrył jej rękę na pulpicie i, patrząc w jej oczy spod lekko zmrużonych powiek, przemówił głosem nabrzmiałym, lecz władczym. — Pamiętasz wróżbę naszego szatana?... "Dzień wasz już bliski, wasze przestworza uniosą was na szczyty gór zapomnienia... dokoła zapalę płomienie purpury... Iskrami szału was zasypię, wszystko wam zblednie w potopie szkarłatu... w mojej żyć będziecie barwie, obojętni na sprawy Kosmosu... a imię was dwojga, to jedno... Alhalii..." Głucha panowała w pokoju cisza, jakby urzekła ją tajemnicza jakaś moc. Ona nie śmiała spojrzeć na niego. Słyszeli oboje wzajemne kołatanie serc w piersiach jak tępy stuk młotka. Czuli w sobie nadmiar uczucia i taką potęgę, że skrzydła im zda się rosły. Ona była jakby zaniepokojona. Zauważył jej lęk. Z wazonu, pełnego róż szkarłatnych i alabastrowych lilii, wyjął jeden niepokalanie biały kwiat i złożył przed nią na klawiszach. Zrozumiała go. Jęła ochładzać lilią rozpalone powieki. On zaś zaczął mówić wiersz dla niej ułożony. Wyznawał jej to, co w jego sercu dla niej potężniało. Nie wymienił wyraźnie słowa — kocham — lecz roztaczał przed nią atmosferę, w której ono żyje. Zwierzał, iż w myśli i w serce mu się wkradła, że w niej spostrzega ducha bratniego i że, miłując go i odczuwając, abstrahuje ją od wszelkich podniet ziemskich, że miłuje ją duszą, rozumem, wolą... Zaklinał, by nie posądzała go o szał zmysłów. Uczucie to nazwał pieśnią, która jest mu życiem i jego czarem, że bałby się zakończenia dysonansem, bo jej dźwięki są mu drogie, bo ta pieśń jest jutrzenką, zapowiadającą przyszłe słońce, ta pieśń jest znakiem odrodzenia jego... Zakończył, pochylając się nieco ku niej: Zaufać tedy możesz mi bezpiecznie, Bo z duchem twoim w sojuszu wiecznie, Pragnę być, w nim czerpać siłę Z nim iść przez życie, aż po mogilę. Po długiej minucie uroczystej dla nich ciszy, złożyła swe drżące, rozpalone dłonie w jego silne ręce i zaczęła mówić, głosem nieco stremowanym: Konieczne było duchów naszych spotkanie. Wierzę w ich spójnię i umiłowanie, Wierzę, iż w sojuszu tym wytrwać zdołamy, Bo wspólne ideały oboje kochamy... Przywarł ustami do jej rąk i trzymał je długo... po czym rzekł: — To będzie nasz dwugłos, jego początek... Poszybujemy w przestworza... "obojętni na sprawy Kosmosu. A imię nas dwojga, to jedno... Alhalii...". Posypał się złoty grad akordów na fortepianie, z nerwową brawurą, gorączkowo potoczyło largo swe tony wzniosłe w przejaśnię księżyca. Po introdukcji ozwała się minorowo wiolonczela. Harmonia popłynęła w dal, w tajemnicze głusze osrebrzonych drzew, na białe lilie, na purpurę róż... 'Obraz II Adriatyk cicho spał. Lekkie tchnienia poruszały łonem morskim, niby oddech kobiecej piersi, śniącej sen cudny. Drobne falki były jak mruganie rzęs na kameowych policzkach. Drżały falki, drżały i nikły a gładka ton morska uśmiechała się przez sen. Księżyc zapalił nad przestrzenią wód swą opałową pochodnię, cisnął łagodnie zdroje światła na morze, by sny jego były promienistsze. Tony perłowe, tony wyjaśnionych fioletów, nieuchwytnego lazuru wytrysnęły z dna wód i nasyciły sobą ich roztocz. Rozbłękitniał świat w tej mgle bajecznej, w tej kryształowej choć nikłej poświacie księżyca. U góry, hen, w ciemnej otchłani tkwiło opałowe ognisko jego, na wodzie rozsypywały się kaskadą świetlnych pyłów jego promienie; tam on — w swej istocie, tu jego królewski dar. Śnił Adriatyk, śnił i marzył; bo szmery płynęły z jego głębin, szmery kojące dusze stęsknione, szmery, które upajają, które namawiają do piękna i szału, a nawet do grzechu. Adriatyk kusił; tak był niewinny w swym śnie dziewiczym a wołał rozkoszy. Szeptał słowa czaru pełne tym dwojgu, tam pod wysmukłymi kolumnami skrytym, których serca równym biły rytmem, lecz tak zgodnym jakby razem zaczęły i razem umrzeć miały. Willa ich tonęła w blaskach perłowo-lazurowym, bieliła się jak alabastrowo różane ciało kobiety, w falach sinego morza. Smukła, lekka willa, o gotyckich portykach, z długą galerią, opartą na art tycznych w swej wykwintności kolumnach, których szereg bieli przeczy nasuwał myśli o cudach Attyki. Galerie u szczytu wiązały półkoliste arkady, rzeźby i witraże o kolorach, jakie słońce w dzień, a księżyc w nocy wypiec potrafi. U dołu tuż nad skałą łączyła kolumny dość niska balustrada biała, krwawiły się na niej z rzadka pnące róże, plamami karminu gorącego nawet w tej błękitnej mgławicy. Willa cała zdawała się wynurzać z odmętów zieleni i róż; woni tych kwiatów boskich nie mógł stłumić nawet egoistyczny, słony smak morski. Zapach róż okadzał willę — biła rzeźwa, pełna uroku woni zaledwie rozkwitłych pąków i tchnąca nieprzepartym czarem, pełna drażniącego narkotyku woń róż konających, a jeszcze żądnych słońca. Przepych woni przepych kwiecia, barw i blasków. Koncert! A dokoła gaj cyprysów ciemnych i baldachimowych pinii; kwitnące, wiośniane barwą, różowe migdały, które nazwać by można motylami drzew, dziewicze, śnieżne bielą cytryny i pomarańcze w kwieciu i różospady purpurowe, krwistymi strugami spływające z murów opleśniałych i mchem porosłych skał. Więc dzikie skalne pieczary, tryskające zewsząd bujną roślinnością, malowniczo usiane plamami drzew kwiecistych, rumianych, jak zorza, kamelii białych magnolii, tuberoz, przetkane girlandami bluszczów ciemnoszmaragdowych i delikatnych gałązek strojnych w subtelne kielichy powojów. I znowu nieśmiertelne fontanny róż tęczowych barwą, z przewagą szkarłatu, kaskady wytwornego kaprifolium, zapachem i kolorem przypominających dziewice greckie, wychodzące z kąpieli morskiej na roztocz słoneczną. Tam, gdzie kaprifolium rzuca swe wonne runa wśród potoków purpurowych róż, tam różowoperłowe grona kwiatów wyglądają niby oblubienice na malachitowych łożach liści, rozkochane, tęskne i senne, tuląc się do płomiennych kochanków... Wszystko dokoła zdaje się miłować, tęsknić, śnić, a zarazem szaleć i łaknąć rozkoszy i udzielać jej sobie wzajemnie. Szczęście, szał i rozkosz odczuwało się tu plastycznie wraz z bujnym temperamentem południa. Punkt kulminacyjny — ich dwoje, w głębi galerii, w cieniu środkowych sklepionych filarów. Siedzą naprzeciw siebie, blisko. Dokoła nich mnóstwo róż i purpurowych goździków. Plączą się na mozaikowej posadzce krwawe i białe kwiaty. Ich zapach odurza. Oni rozmawiają poważnie, jak ludzie, którzy dusze swe zgłębili, wiedzą, czego pragną, co jest ich ideą i co osiągnęli, a co jeszcze osiągnąć chcą. On mówi, ona słucha go uważnie, zatopiona w nim duszą i wzrokiem, oddana mu całym sercem; zabrał je samodzielnie i włączył do swego. Nie broniła mu tego skarbu, grabież ta dała jej szczęście. Dala jej więcej, bo pewność zupełną, że szczęście istnieje, że nie jest złudą. Dała jej więcej, bo przekonanie, że są dusze dla siebie stworzone i, że są wśród nich wybrańcy Fortuny, którym dane jest spotkać się z sobą i trwać w ukochaniu. Dała jej więcej, bo ukazując jej moc uczucia, płynącego z ducha i w nim ześrodkowanego, stworzyła ideału pełen, biały, cudny kwiat miłości duchowej, tylko w jasnym świetle i przejrzystym powietrzu kwitnąć on może. W palącej sferze zmysłów, straciłby może czar swój i całe piękno. Więc czuła się amantką w tej krainie, gdzie bogactwa wybrańcom rozdziela — szczęście. Czuła że o ile być kochaną, to już tylko dla takiej idei, dla ich idei — osiągalną. Oboje pojmowali głębię szczęścia jednakowo. Bo nie dość było, że się duchy ich spotkały w odmętach świata, w tumanie życia, nie dość, że się kochały, lecz trzeba było siły i woli męskiej, by zatrzymać koło Fortuny, klękającej stale nawet przed jej ulubieńcami i skierować na siebie boskie oblicze i wzrok uszczęśliwiającej boginki. To się nie każdemu udaje. Spotkanie szczęścia, to wygranie głównego losu na loterii życiowej, ale zdobycie dla siebie i utrwalenie szczęścia, to salto mortale, po którym zostaje rozbitek lub wypływa zwycięzca. To klęska lub triumf. Trzeba być twórcą swego szczęścia, aby być jego panem. On mógł to o sobie powiedzieć. Zdobył, utrwalił i dał mu odpowiednie ramy, właściwą obsadę i panuje nad nim wszechwładnie, pewny swej mocy nad ideą swego szczęścia, jak pewny serca tej, dla której zdobywał, by razem z nią pić z tego kielicha. On czuł zadowolenie bezgraniczne i pełne, ona bezmierną wdzięczność. A morze szumiało kołysane lekkim podmuchem nocy, migotliwe iskry lśniły po przezroczystej szybie wód lazurowo-mglistych, jak mętna źrenica, budzącej się po rozkosznych snach kobiety. A róże purpurowe roniły woń wsiąkającą w żyły, podniecającą nerwy, jak haszysz. Noc czaru, noc melodii i rytmu dwojga serc szczęśliwych, że danym im było żyć. W pewnej chwili, gdy blaski srebrnoametystowe zalały całą galerię, ona podniosła się z krzesła i podając mu rękę, rzekła miękko: — Pójdźmy w światło. Weszli w księżycowe smugi i sami stali się od razu jak posągi, tak ich blaski rzeźbiły, malując pastelowymi farbami ich postacie. Twarze pobladły w perłowym tumanie; jego włosy zalśniły czarnym aksamitem na jej splotach błysnęły złote pasemka. Jego postać ciemna odrzynała się plastycznie od białości jej przytulonej do niego. Oczy ich zatonęły w morzu. — Patrz, jak się fala iskrzy — szepnęła, wspierając głowę o jego ramię. Morze wygląda niby olbrzymi zbiornik gwiazd, sezam gwiezdny, wytryskają zen pojedyncze gwiaździce i, przekłuwając błękitny strop — świecą ziemi. — Prócz tych, które zatrzymując się w twoich oczach, świecą dla mnie, tylko dla mnie. — Powiedziałeś to ładnie — uśmiechnęła się. — Ty mój, ty panie! Lubię szalenie ten twój mars na czole; oryginalnie ci się czoło fałduje i ten, ten rys orli, taki dziki a chmurny nad szatańskimi oczami twymi. Czy czujesz, jak pachną róże? Ale ty się nasycasz wonią moich włosów? Przestań! drażni mnie twój oddech. — Daj mi usta, kochanie, kryształowe moje dziecko, daj mi usta, pragnę. Usunęła się lekko przed zaborczością jego ramion. — Jeszcze nie, pozwól, jeszcze chwilę. Ty wiesz, że skoro zapragniesz, skoro zażądasz, to je weźmiesz, są twoje. Ale teraz słuchaj, jak bełkoce fala, morze ma dziś cudowne sny, promienieje szczęściem. Zaklęte królewny na jego dnie przebudziły się i kołyszą go do snu; tworzą się może nowe ne ? wyrastają nowe krzewy korali. Toń wygląda dziś uroczyście. — Patrz z dala płynie biały obłok, wygląda jak mewa, to żagiel; rybacka, dziób jej zda się roztrącać gwiazdy na swej drodze. — Byle nie płynęła do nas, zmąci ciszę. Jak dobrze żyć! — Nie przejęłaś się słodka moja, pesymizmem Hamleta, którego wertowali...? To dobrze, chcę byś mi taką była. — Hamlet...? wiesz on jest czasem okrutny. A jednak myślę, że gdyby wcielił się w ciebie lub we mnie, porzuciłby swą wątpliwość. Być czy nie być? Pytanie to nie byłoby już dla niego kwestią. Pragnąłby tylko być i trwać. Wszak prawda?... — I on, mówił: "Kochałem Ofelię! Czterdzieści tysięcy braci z całą swa miłością nie mogło memu wyrównać uczuciu". A pomimo to zadawał sobie pytanie. "To be or not to be?". A refleksje nad czaszką...? Hamlet, będąc obecnie we mnie, zastanawiałby się może, jak będzie wyglądała jego czaszka dziś umiłowana przez ciebie, moje ty słodkie kochanie, a kiedyś w przyszłości gdy ją grabarz wyrzuci z dołu, a znajdzie jaki filozof lub mistyk, czy zgadnie że to czerep człowieka za życia istotnie szczęśliwego. Czerep pełen ziemi i mułu, czerep taki sam, jak prostaka, który życie spędził w oborze. — Nie mów tak, mon maitre cheri, to okropne! Tego nawet Hamlet nie myślałby, nie tylko przy Ofelii, ale... i przy mnie; w taką noc, wiedząc, że jest kochanym nade wszystko. To zbrodnia! — A może moja czaszka będzie kiedyś służyła jakiemuś dekadentowi za cukiernicę, lub tytoniarkę. Świat się zmodernizował. Chyba ewolucja jego przyszła wytworzy kult dla ludzkich kości. Chi lo są?... Zamknęła mu usta miękką swą pachnącą dłonią. Wtulił w nią pałające swe wargi i trwali tak chwilę, zatopieni w sobie oczami. Jego źrenice nabierały dziwnej grozy, czoło zsunęło się w fałdy, twarz bladła. Jej oczy zmętniały lekko jak źródlana woda pod wpływem upalnego tumanu. Chyliła się ku niemu bezwiednie prawie, on ją pociągał powoli, lecz stanowczo. Pchała ich ku sobie nieprzeparta siła, której nikt i nic oprzeć się nie zdoła, gdy nadejdzie. Czy nadejdzie jako błogosławieństwo losu, czy jako jego przekleństwo, błogosławieństwem staje się zawsze. — Daj usta, daj mi je sama — szepnął głucho, pochylony tuż nad jej twarzą. — Weź je, oto są — odszepnęła, drżąc. Podała mu zwilżony kwiat swych warg rozchylonych, pałających żywą krwią. On je porwał i wessał w swoje. Szał ich ogarnął. Zarzuciła mu na szyję ramiona i przylgnęła doń cała. Zamknął ją w swym męskim uścisku i, chłonąc jej usta, przegiął jej głowę na bok, położył na swej piersi. Jęknęła cicho, z rozkoszy. Nie uważał na to, zapamiętali się, ginęli w upojeniu. Rozwarły się przed nimi purpurowe kielichy szczęścia, oddawały im słodycz swą przedziwną, księżyc osrebrzał ich głowy, by miłość ich była jeszcze cudniejszą. A morze szumiało cicho, by melodią swą dośpiewywać gorętsze akordy w harmonii rzesz; cisza była wielka, cisza rytualna. Ta noc cudowna, roziskrzone ich ciała, jak nimfa, willa, róże, woń i blaski — wszystko było jakby stworzone tylko dla tych dwojga, by czar ich pocałunku uczynić potężniejszym. Ona pierwsza wyrwała usta spod jego mocy. Zadyszana, zakryła rękami ne rozkoszą oczy i szepnęła na wpół z zachwytem, na wpół z przerażeniem: — To szaleństwo, co my robimy. Szaleństwo! — Tylko szał jest naprawdę pięknym! Ukochana moja, miłość i szał chodzi w parze, jedno bez drugiego silnym być nie może, a pocałunek to ich dziecię. — Twój pocałunek jest szatański — parzy jak całe piekło. — Czy wolałabyś, bym ci dał anielskie pocałowanie, takie, wiesz, biblijne, braterskie. — Och, nie! Wolę twój piekielny, chociaż stworzył go na pewno szatan! — Więc się trwożysz...? — Nie, jeśli to dzieło szatana, niech mu będzie... — Za to chwała — dokończył, tuląc ją do swej wzburzonej piersi. — To dzieło naszego szatana, który nam je przepowiadał. Wszak i mnie nazywałaś swym demonem. — Bo objawiłeś mi się, jak Demon Tamarze w zamku Hudala. I ja wołałam w swej duszy trwożnej: "Ktoś ty, odpowiedz mi, ktoś ty!". A oto jesteś i jam twoja. Okazało się, żeś do lermontowskiego Demona podobny. Zwalczyłeś i zwalczasz wszystko, jestem w twojej mocy, zdobyłeś mnie! — "by na jedwabne rzęsy twe, zlewać rozkoszne, złote przyszłości sny" — zacytował słowa Demona z poematu. — A teraz, słuchaj... tyś mój cudowny raj, ty moje niebo i moje piekło, diabelstwo ty moje! Moje marzenie ty, cierpienie moje ty, bez granic szczęścia, to ty, udręka moja ty, ty moja śmierć, ty moje życie, ty moje wszystko! Tyś mój biały kwiat i jasna pani. Taki jakiś czar wieje od twej całej osoby, że upijam się nim. Gdy nadejdzie nasz dzień, wtedy... słońce może zgasnąć i swój zmylić bieg. Bo ty musisz być dla mnie, musisz być moją. Słuchaj... musisz! Czy na to, Heljos moje, zgadza się...? Upadła mu na piersi z wybuchem szczęścia. — Duchem należę do ciebie dawno. Tamara umiała tylko umrzeć, ja zaś będę cię kochała wiecznie i nawet w piekle chcę z tobą być. Porwałeś mnie i uniosłeś. Wtargnąłeś śmiało w mury, w których żyłam. Nie zawahałeś się, nic cię nie powstrzymało od wniknięcia w ich zawory. Odpowiedział jej znowu słowami Demona: — "Panuję tu — bo kocham". — Zaimponowałeś mi swą siłą ogromnie. Musiałam cię podziwiać. Przygarnął ją do siebie. — Takiej, jak ty, dziecino, trzeba imponować, chcąc ją mieć. 'Obraz III Jasny, okrągły buduar zalewały ogniste promienie słoneczne. Przez wielki gotyckie okna wpadały tu kaskady światła, kąpiąc w swych pyłach złoty śliczny narożny pokój, urządzony z wytwornym gustem, w stylu renesansowym. Przeważał tu kolor biały i delikatny w tonie fraise. Wyglądał, jak mały ogród, tak był bogato udekorowany kwiatami. Mnóstwo białych tuberoz gałęzie kwitnących migdałów, przepyszne paprocie w różnych odmianach i róże, istna kolekcja róż. Spoza okien, pootwieranych szeroko na pełnię morza a zasłoniętych koronkowymi, jak haftowana mgła, firankami, dochodził jednostajny rytm gwaru morza, bełkot fal rzeźwy jakiś prawdziwie porankowy Słychać było w tym szumie tworzenie się pienistych grzbietów, pęd ich i rozbijanie się o skałę, na której stała willa. To samo w kółko, to samo, a zawsze śpiewne, zawsze nowe. Przy szklanych drzwiach, otwartych na balkon, przy stoliku zarzuconym dziennikami, w głębokim fotelu siedział on, z roztargnieniem trochę przeglądając gazetę. W pewnej chwili spojrzał na zegarek i uśmiechnął się. — Spóźnia się moja pani. Wtem szmer koło drzwi, szelest, kobieta w białym powłóczystym negliżu podbiegła do siedzącego. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. — Dzień dobry, dzień dobry! Jaki śliczny ranek, jakie morze dziś rozkoszne. Czemu tak na mnie patrzysz? Zaspałam — prawda? — Trochę; wyglądasz za to wybornie i świeżo. — To dobrze, chcę ci się podobać. Każę podać śniadanie tu, tu tak ładnie. — Jak chcesz. Czy nie otrzymam pocałunku? — Ach ty! Przylgnęła twarzą do jego twarzy na krótką chwilę. Oderwała się z okrzykiem: — Dosyć! dosyć! — Pragnąłbym tak, jak wczoraj na galerii. — A, ba! Nie można! To spowoduje... — Co spowoduje? no powiedz, zawsze jesteś szczerą. — Spowoduje niepokojące sny. — U mnie również. Piekielne sny! — A widzisz! No, do porządku. Będziemy teraz spożywać, co nam dadzą. Zadzwoniła. Wchodzącemu lokajowi wydała polecenie. Za chwilę stolik był nakryty wykwintnie. W pokoju rozeszła się aromatyczna woń wybornej kawy. Po odejściu służącego sama ponalewała filiżanki i osłodziła. Patrzył na nią radośnie. — Jakże ja lubię, gdy mi tak usługujesz, gdy mi podajesz kawę ranną lub poobiednią. Ogromnie lubię, gdy się tak dla mnie krzątasz. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i podając mu srebrny kosz z ciastem, rzekła figlarnie: — Jak niewolnica przed panem — co?... — Albo przeciwnie. Tak nie bywa nigdy. Zresztą ja prędzej wyglądam na niewolnicę, niż ty na niewolnika, mój kapryśny panie. Jesteś zbyt wytworny, zbyt rasowy. — Oskarżasz siebie. — Nie, lecz niewolnice bywały różne. Takim, jak ty, panom służyć mogły tylko wybrane. Widzisz, teraz pochlebiam sobie; a służyły z rozkoszą i wdziękiem, gdy swego pana kochały. Takiego zaś niewolnika, jak ty, o ile byłbv w niewolę wzięty, zakuto by w ciężkie kajdany, bo by się go obawiano jak samego szatana. Taki niewolnik byłby niebezpieczny. Jesteś zbyt potężny. — Mój drogi dzieciak mówi, jak prawdziwie zakochana kobieta. — Mylisz się, ja się w tobie nie kocham. — A to coś nowego! Zatem...? — Ja cię kocham, rozumiesz, ukochałam cię. Czy ty tego nie różnicujesz? Zamienili z sobą spojrzenia, wypowiadając nimi wszystko, co serce sercu wypowiedzieć zdolne. On ucałował ze czcią jej rękę. — Pamiętasz mój wiersz dla ciebie pisany: Chciałbym przed tobą otworzyć zaświaty, Do duszy wesele i szczęście wlać. Zasiać ci drogę cudnymi kwiaty Sam niewolnikiem się twoim stać. Stworzyć dla ciebie raj tu, na ziemi, Czarownych krain wskazując dal, Otoczyć ciebie myślami swymi Usunąć smutek, rozterkę, żal... Chciałbym być z tobą w krainie czaru, I całą unieść w piękniejszy świat, Chciałbym wlać w piersi twe ogrom żaru I to na wieki, na setki lat. Uśmiechnęła się rzewnie. — Przypomina mi to pierwsze początki naszego sojuszu. Bałam się wtedy swej miłości dla ciebie, lękałam się ją okazywać. — Powiedz szczerze: nie ufałam ci. — A tak, nie mogłam uwierzyć w tyle szczęścia, w takie bogactwo, że ono moje, że to dar losu dla mnie, i że go mogę przyjąć śmiało, z pełnią szczęścia i ufności. — Ja mogłem się obawiać tego samego, a jednak po ciebie sięgnąłem i zdobyłem. — Tyś mężczyzna, inna psychologia, inne role. Zresztą i ty nie od razu byłeś pewny mych uczuć i ty wątpiłeś w ich siłę i stałość. Wszakże pisałeś do swego przyjaciela-sarkazmu? Nazywałeś się szaloną głową, myśląc, że jesteś dla mnie rozrywką chwilową. To był zjadliwy wiersz. Oj, ty...! — Tak, lecz poznawszy twą żywiołowość, głębinę twej duszy, wiedziałem, że i w uczuciach będziesz taką samą. Masz duży temperament, lecz twoja strona duchowa okazała się jeszcze silniejsza. To mnie do ciebie bardziej przykuwa, niż gdybyś... Jej twarz zapłonęła. — Dać ci jeszcze kawy...? — Nie, już dziękuję, spójrz na mnie, krysztale mój — rzekł figlarnie. — Czuję twój uśmiech i nie chcę, boję się go. — Lubię tę twoją czystość i nieskalaność duchową, czasem się dziwię, żeś ją tak uchowała. Kocham cię za to stokroć więcej. Tyś jest ta, której szukałem dotąd na próżno. Tyś moja oczekiwana i przeczuta, tyś realizacja przewidzianego. Heljos moje, wpływ twego światła i ciepła zmienił zimę serca mego, na wiosnę. — A nie zawiodłam cię w niczym...? — Nie i nie zawiedziesz nigdy, bo cię już znam i czczę ciebie nade wszystko. Jesteś u mnie na takim ołtarzu, z którego nawet dla siebie tymczasem nie mógłbym ciebie ściągnąć. Chyba aż nadto wyraźne daję tego dowody. — Inaczej nie miałbyś mej ufności i mnie przede wszystkim. — To też czasem mam wrażenie, żeśmy nie ludzie, lecz bogowie greccy, chociaż oni grzeszyli nie gorzej od ludzi. Jesteśmy zatem najnowszym wytworem kultury, w znaczeniu duchowym. Duchy nasze wyzwoliły się z despotyzmu materii i królują. Jest to jednak siła kolosalna. Człowiek jej w sobie nie przewiduje i nie zgłębia. — Zależy, jaki człowiek i, o ile już zgłębiłby tę siłę, musiałby ją najpierw odczuć w sobie i poznać. Nie każdy zaś jest do tego zdolny. — Powiedz raczej, że nie każdy potrafi prawdziwie kochać duchowo... nie każdy ma nasze warunki. — Właśnie nasze warunki sprowadziłyby grzech, gdyby nie duchowa miłość i siła. Cóż jest bardziej sprzyjającego do narodzin grzechu, jeśli nie nasze otoczenie i nasz sposób życia obecny. Mamy swobodę bezwzględną, wykwint dokoła nas, czar płynący z bogactwa przyrody i miłość naszą ogromną. Ta upalna atmosfera, spaliłaby nie jednego. Nas przeciwnie orzeźwia. — Bo wyzyskaliśmy ją tylko dla naszego szczęścia, jest naszą chlubą. Duchy nasze odczuły się i zrozumiały. Niezależnie od tego typy nasze są dla siebie stworzone. Myśmy się musieli spotkać i razem iść ręka w rękę. Nie masz w sobie nic z tego, co się ogólnie u kobiet spotyka, a czego nienawidzę; nie masz fałszu i komedii, nie hołdujesz pozie, jesteś szczera. W stosunkach z ludźmi czasem zbyt szczera, ale wolę to, niż wszelkie maniery. Potrafiłaś mnie porwać bez starania się o to, bo byłaś zawsze tylko sobą i umiesz trzymać, gdyż ta twoja istotność i odrębność odpowiada mi w zupełności. Dopełniamy się oboje jako duchy i jako typy. Daj mi dłoń swoją. Wyciągnął do niej ramiona. Tyle uczucia i natchnienia niemal malowało się na jego twarzy, że kobieta uniesiona szczęściem, z okrzykiem rozkoszy upadła do jego nóg, siedząc na dywanie, złożyła głowę na jego kolanach i zmrużyła oczy z nadmiaru upojenia. On pochylony nad nią gładził jej włosy rasową swą ręką, szepcząc słodkie, pieściwe słowa. Z majolikowej płaskiej wazy, stojącej obok na konsoli lustra wyszarpnął olbrzymi pęk krwawych róż i złożył u jej stóp. — Teraz tylko wonne róże składam ci w hołdzie. Ale to jeszcze nie to, co bym pragnął, to nie cały świat. — Cały świat jest w nas samych, zawiera się w naszym szczęściu. Patrzył na nią z bezmierną tkliwością. — Czego się uśmiechasz? — spytał. — Myślę w tej chwili, że jednak miłość to wszechpotęga, to uczucie święte, lecz tak pojmowane jak przez nas, ze strony najgłębszej — duchowej. Ogólnie miłość bywa niedoceniana lub parodiowana , najczęściej niezgłębiona. Wszak prawda...? — Dlatego, że przeważnie dają jej jedno oświetlenie, a wówczas majestat miłości istotnie zmniejsza się. Są ludzie, którzy nie rozumieją miłości inaczej jak w purpurowej łunie; wtedy właśnie najgłębsza istotność tego uczucia zamyka się dla nieuświadomionych. Jaskrawy blask zalewa ich oczy, nie są zdolni sięgnąć do dna, do samego rdzenia tej potęgi, gdzie tli błękitny płomień ideału. Kto go ujrzy, kto się przy nim ogrzeje, ten się uduchowi i przestaje hołdować bałwochwalczo jaskrawej łunie miłości zmysłowej. — A jednak i nas, cośmy ten błękitny płomień odnaleźli dla siebie, by płonął nam jak znicz, i nas otacza niekiedy purpurowa łuna szału, jak wczoraj na przykład — szepnęła, kładąc jego dłoń na swych oczach. — To nie łuna zmysłowej pożogi, to purpurowy kwiat, wytryskający z powodzi białych kwiatów, które kwitną w naszych sercach i duchach. Szał spojenia naszych ust, rozkosz, jaką nam pocałunek daje, to nie jest jeszcze ta jaskrawa łuna oślepiająca, o jakiej mówiłem. Bo jednak nas nie zdołała wciągnąć w orbitę swego blasku, my jej podniet nie potrzebujemy, by miłować się bezgranicznie. Wystarczy nam nasz płomień ideału, ukochaliśmy go i nie wyklucza on zrywania przez nas purpurowych kwiatów pocałunku. Pocałunki nasze i pieszczoty nie kalają, nie brudzą miłości naszej, lecz ją potęgują, zachowując jej bezwzględną czystość. Pamiętaj jednak, że gdyby warunki nasze obecne zmieniły się zasadniczo jako takie, a łuna purpurowa zarzuciłaby na nas swoją płachtę, bo wtedy wszakże inaczej już by być nie mogło, to zawsze Jednak tkwilibyśmy wiernie przy płomieniu duchowym i ten byłby źródłem naszych uczuć, bo pijąc z niego teraz zasmakowaliśmy w nim i źródło to stało się już dla nas konieczną ostoją. Nie rozumielibyśmy bez niego życia, miłości, skąd ona czerpie wszystko swe piękno i całe bogactwo czaru. — Jak ja cię kocham za to, że jesteś właśnie takim — rzekła szeptem przesuwając jego dłoń po swej twarzy. Tylu mężczyzn spotykałam w życiu, tylu zabiegało o mnie; o nie sądź że się chwalę, sam zresztą wiesz o tym, i nigdy ani jeden nie porwał mnie tak, jak ty, ukochany, nigdy nie natrafiłam na swój, skończony w szczegółach typ. Zawsze albo jakiś źle robiony Apollo, albo nieźle robiony Ozyrys, lub też szczery sobie Apis au naturel bez pretensji do bóstwa lecz z mniej lub więcej dużymi pretensjami co do swej osoby, zasadzającej się na najgrubszym materializmie. Pełna kieszeń, pełny żołądek — oto jedyny cel, uciechy zmysłowe — jedyny ideał. Spotykałam pseudo-idealistów, w których po głębszym zbadaniu prócz pozy nie było nic, spotykałam głowy do pozłoty, ślamazarów lub też nędznych udawaczy demonów, tak dalekich od rzeczywistego demonizmu, że nawet naśladownictwo im się nie udawało. Ach, Boże, ileż typów już obserwowałam ludzkich i okrzyczanych za nadludzkich i, jak ja nazywam, podludzkich. W każdym wynajdowałam jakąś śmieszność, każdy posiadał jakąś piętę Achillesa, dyskredytującą go, każdemu potrafiłam odchylić jego maskę, w jaką się sztafirował do ludzi, z dobrą miną i pewnością siebie i swych szans. Żaden mnie nigdy nie wziął tak, jak ty, wszystkiem. To szczególne, prawda? — Nie, to bardzo zwykłe, promieniu mój świetlny — to tylko dowodzi, żeś mnie prawdziwie ukochała. Posiadam i ja różne wady, różne, jak mówisz, pięty Achillesa, tylko ponieważ mnie kochasz, przeto wad tych nie widzisz albo kochasz je jako takie, co już jest szczytem miłosnego zaślepienia. Co zresztą i ja w stosunku do ciebie odczuwam. — Nie wiem, co o tym sądzić, wiem tylko, że w tobie skoncentrowało się to wszystko, co w ideałach mych razem ze mną na świat przyszło. To jest duch, taki jak u ciebie, właśnie twój, twoja inteligencja, twoja wysoka kultura umysłowa, duchowa, etyczna i estetyczna, twoja niepospolitość, zupełny brak szablonu, twój sposób bycia z ludźmi i wśród ludzi i twój typ jako typ fizyczny jest moim wymarzonym typem męskim. Zdaje mi się, że gdybym cię nawet nie kochała, podziwiałabym cię zawsze. Po prostu lubię ten genre mężczyzny. Lubię twój układ, twoją sztywność i sarkazm; względem siebie bym tego może nie zniosła, ale twoja miękkość dla mnie, na ogólnym tle chłodu i sztywności, uplastycznia się tym bardziej i tym bardziej jedna. Czasem mi się zdaje, że nie tylko jestem duszą twej duszy, siłą twej siły, jak mnie nazywasz, lecz jestem jeszcze dzieckiem twoim ukochanym i twoją kochającą uczennicą. I dlatego widzisz, siedzę u twych nóg, ja, znana ze swej hardości, dumy kobiecej i samodzielności. — Sufrażystką nigdy nie byłaś, posiadałaś tylko bunt w duszy, zupełnie słuszny bunt na okowy, jakim podlegają kobiety. Nie zniosłaś więzów, jakim podlegają kobiety. Nie znosiłaś więzów, łamiących w kobiecie ducha i jej indywidualności. Słowem, byłaś duchem wolnym i takim pozostaniesz zawsze. Ja ciebie nie skrępuję, bo nazbyt to w tobie cenię i kocham, i wiem, że nie byłabyś szczęśliwą nawet w moich okowach, moja ty wytworna niewolnico. Siedzisz u moich kolan, ale nie z pokory, więc duma twoja nie jest tu obrażona, to raczej kaprys mojej pani, która wie, że mnie ma u swych stóp. Ponieważ mnie kochasz bardzo i gruntownie, przeto czujesz się moją poddanką, zupełnie szczerą, wiem jednak, co o tym sądzić, jakkolwiek mnie to wzrusza. Władzy swej nad tobą nie nadużyję, najpierw dlatego, że ciebie czczę, po drugie, że mógłbym ciebie wtenczas stracić. Bo powtarzam, chcesz być moją niewolnicą z miłości, ale wiesz o tym, jak wysoko stoisz w moim pojęciu, jaki tam masz tron, jak królujesz. Duchu mój, perło moja śnieżnej białości, wszak ty mną władasz i oddając mi swoją wolę, podbijasz całkowicie moją. Twój tron zawsze wysoko wyniesiony będzie, aureolą świętości otoczę twoją skroń i ciebie całą i nietykalną pozostaniesz w tej swojej szczerości i prostocie. Pochylił się nad jej czołem i ucałował je po męsku, krótko z uczuciem. W jej oczach zalśniły łzy, nagle chwyciła jego dłoń i przylgnęła do niej ustami. — Moja ty, słodka! Porwał ją w ramiona i posadził ją sobie na kolanach. Przytuliła się do jego piersi wzruszona do głębi duszy. — I tym nie obrażam mej dumy, że całuję cię w rękę, to tylko jedna potrzeba więcej dla wyrażenia moich uczuć. W akordzie naszej miłości i taki ton nie razi. Ale kobiety emancypantki byłyby zgorszone, sarkałyby na mnie z oburzeniem niesłychanym. — Ach, krzykaczki emancypantki! Ty jesteś emancypantką, tylko w najszlachetniejszym gatunku. Wszakże miłość nie jest wstydem ani grzechem kobiety, zależy tylko, jak jest pojmowana przez nią i na jakim się gruncie opiera. Twoja miłość nie kala twej godności kobiecej, przeciwnie, przynosi jej zaszczyt. Kobiecość zyskuje na uroku, gdy kocha, byle tylko jej człowieczość utrzymała się na wyżynie, jak u ciebie. Więc to jest dopiero dobrze zrozumiana emancypacja duchowa. Ale takie tam wrzaski na mężczyzn, nie przerażają ich zbytnio, wierz mi, ukochana. Ręczę ci za to, że żadna z tych rozwichrzonych krzykaczek-emancypantek, będąc na twoim miejscu obecnie, nie byłaby tobą. Niech ci to wystarczy. Przypomina mi się zdanie Prusa, że taka pani emancypantką dotąd wrzeszczy na mężczyzn i urąga na nich, najniemożliwiej w świecie, aż któryś z nich zlituje się nad nią, wtedy teorie swe składa do rupieci, a sama z wielkiej miłosnej pokory ściąga lubemu buty z nóg. Ona zaśmiała się wesoło. — Nie wrzeszczałam, jak mówisz, nigdy na mężczyzn, ale takich dowodów miłości nie dawałabym nawet tobie. Wiesz, ja także znałam kobiety, które twierdziły, że nie cierpią mężczyzn, lecz na zapytanie dlaczego, nie umiały wytłumaczyć swej nienawiści, gdy zaś były w towarzystwie męskim czuły się jak najlepiej, strzelały oczami aż miło, uśmiechały się wdzięcznie i najumiejętniej flirtowały. — A widzisz! To taka logika wyłączna! — Widywałam też kobiety feministki, na zebraniach, udające męskość w swych czynach, bardzo samodzielne, bardzo krytykujące mężczyzn, bardzo wyzwolone, sztywne i szorstkie nawet, które na widok wkraczającego niespodzianie w ich niewieście szeregi mężczyzny, przyjmowały go wcale nie jak intruza, czego by się można było spodziewać; przeciwnie, witały go z zalotnymi uśmiechami i bardzo wdzięcznie. Pamiętam, jak mnie to rozśmieszyło i zachwiało w wierze co do szczerości ich teorii, może zatem i teraz te, które by się najwięcej mną gorszyły, najgoręcej pragnęłyby być w mojej roli. — Tylko inaczej by ją odgrywały. — Wracasz do swego i może się mylisz? — Pozwól jedyna, że mogę mieć co do tego więcej doświadczenia. Prawdziwa kobiecość, szczera w swych objawach, bywa mniej dostępna, a na pewno etyczniejsza, niż strojące się w piórka krzykliwej emancypacji zwykłe zmysłowe babska lub pannice. Wszystko, co się stara ukrywać w jakimkolwiek cieniu — boi się i wstydzi światła. Nie przeczę, że są i szczere pomiędzy takimi krzykaczkami, lecz takie najczęściej nie mają już nic do stracenia i, same to rozumiejąc, biorą sobie za dewizę dantejskie lasciate ogni speranza! — Mój pan jest złośliwy! Dosyć już krytyki i pieszczot, trzeba iść do pracy. Nie! nie! już nie dam ust i wziąć ich nie pozwolę. No nie, nie chcę! nie bądź taki despotyczny. Już mnie nie ma! Zerwała się, lecz on ją zatrzymał. — A oto jesteś i... Po krótkiej, lecz szalonej chwili pocałunku, uwolniła się z jego objęć, przeciągając dłoń po czole, potrząsnęła głową. — Nie można, nie można... to osłabia. Gdzież siła?!... — Umiłowanie moje, to osłabia chwilowo tylko, potem wzmacnia ducha i w tym jest jego siła! — Ale to purpurowy kwiat! Czy nie zaćmi bieli... tych drugich...? — Nie, tylko je uświetni! — Jednak to wytwór szatański. — Jedyny u nas co prawda. Jesteśmy ludźmi, promieniu mój, pozwólmy sobie choć na tyle z ludzkich ułomności, co zresztą jest pięknem, musisz przyznać. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie serdecznie. Podała mu obie dłonie. — Nie wskazuj mi piękna tam, gdzie je sama widzę. A teraz do widzenia! Idę malować morze. Ty zaś do swoich ksiąg, zeszytów, artykułów. Czeka na ciebie nieśmiertelny Byron i ironicznie słucha, co o nim nowego powiesz. — Ach tyle już nagadali, że mu chyba dam spokój. Cóż tam ja profan i Byron! — Cóż tam ja — profanka, dyletantka... i morze? Ty masz o Byronie tylko pisać, ja zaś ośmielam się morze odtwarzać! No, nie bądźmy zbyt skromni i do roboty! — A nasz dwugłos literacki, kiedy...? — Jeszcze potem, trzeba nabrać tchu. — Więc czekajmy, bo to musi być potężne. On ziemskiego realizmu i podniet pozioU^11'. \' yj, .' ^sobie taką moc duchową, że to ją ^mało c',, l ych żądz. Czuła w sobie siłę, bezwzględną pewność wyżynach duchowych utrzyma stałej^/ ^dT ^,tolła tyle fla Czyny, bo są one dla niej szczytem ideału * ™ / ± j { A ^yle czasu na próżno, w pogoni za ideałem pogubiła uu /. _\ , wieczsxeń najświętszych, nie zgubiła jednak swego ducha. Niefortunne wzloty ad astra, by, doznając coraz a — Rwanie szukać innych dróg i znowu wzl^ywac ^/ DozW^' ^ ; w duszy jej wrzał bunt, niepokój , lęk^™Jja/o zaufanie a strach pesymizmu wpełzał do jej duszy i truł 1"^w^U ^ ^ asznapadow zwątpienia, duszę jej zalewał lienusxVvikif> się te 010 l nią roztoczyła. Taka apatia niechęć do życia; chociaż w ogóle życie lubiła, , nefięcić. Dawniej lubiła ludzi, potem zaczęła się § od nich nowego nie spodziewała, niczym jej nie )a jednakowy, zawsze ten sam szablon, tylko ?Z3Sf v^ 4vviatał) tacach, czasem w skromnych przyodziewkach^' Ja_^ aArnL\, materiał czw.ej. Wszędzie pospolity, lecz uznający sit dzi cię gruby i ordynarny, ale pewny swego i, uważający się za naszą, y ^ ^^ ra2 inaspo l to a) " \ny.\\m gi°S11 "Wyzwolona gQ do .ńeliem. 'Obraz IV Płynęli na smukłej łodzi, białej, jak mewa, której wiosła, niby skrzydła ptaka, pruły ciemny błękit wzniesionych nieco fal. On wiosłował, ona siedziała przy sterze. Oboje byli zamyśleni, poważni. Niezmierzona okiem przestrzeń i bezdeń wód, ich rytmiczny poszum, melodyjna gra fal ukołysała wyobraźnię tych dwojga ludzi tak, że dusze ich nabrały światłości takiej przejasnej i przeczystej, jaką nasycone było morze, zda się do dna. Kobieta czuła ogrom szczęścia i radości życia, ogrom tak żywiołowo potężny, że zdawał się rozsadzać piersi, jakby serce jej rosło i olbrzymiało, nabierając gorącą krwią uczucia, że chwilami brakło jej tchu, a w skroni waliły pulsy szaloną podnietą duchowej ekstazy. Czuła, że miłość jej wkracza w dziedzinę zjawisk niebywałych, gdyż jest bardzo daleką od swej siostrzycy ziemskiej, potrzebującej li odzywający się trwożnie, jak krzyk ofiary w zbu nudzić panującego tyrana, szyderstwa i gn^ewu' 3^Mvać optymistów. Jeśli spotykała na swej drodze poszukiwacza neS:go z tej nieszczęsnej mani utopistycznej, ° czyl ^a: i mocnego, wedle własnego widzimisię i t^m 5t^ą; albo, gdy był właśnie na fazie swych poszukiwał Rzędzie popychali, jeśli był łagodny lub &**L$/""& d.,fe%h i)iajes ^J" *1 szorstki. I ona w stosunkach swoich z iu"LU1 * L,, i \vi\, • — r> i , • i — . • .,• • —"=• Ha7v wy aerstw. i"%o 1 W|1*razen. Przekonała się wkrótce, ze jeśli si*^. a^ L'fa • ^'' 10 * nie należy się z tym zdradzać, chcąc '"^—iknąc szy^J bhltka , % tenalnych wyżyn, można iść śmiało, Sami, torują drogę, kłaniając się w c pesymizm dosięgną! jej ducha, me "ia n zeme do szczęścia, jakiego pragnęła, j że p/ jego jej me umarły, żyły zagłuszone ^ ., znalazła je spętało się marzenie i pomO' pod ło jednak piwnicznej atmosfery, jaka ją owiewała. Kołtuneria jej otoczenia przygważdżała do ziemi jej skrzydła, nie pozwalając na wzloty i skutkiem tej ciągłej bezowocnej walki, nastąpił letarg tego wszystkiego, co było nią w niej. Teraz czuła, że wszystko to żyje i jest nawet bardzo silne. Bo oto sądzonym jej było spotkać człowieka ducha i takiego ukochać całą siłą duszy swej stęsknionej. I on ją tak samo ukochał najpierw, jako człowieka i ducha, potem jako kobietę. Więc miłość ich nie była pospolitą, bo nie miała w sobie nizinno-ziemskich podstaw, więc była górną, była na wyżynach, lecz dla nich dostępną. Wytworzyła ją zdolność ich do uczucia tej miary i rodzaju, utrwaliły ją zaś ich warunki obecne, nad którymi miłość zmysłowa nie zastanawiałaby się ani chwili, przechodząc nad nimi do swoich praw zwierzęco-ludzkich. Oni przeciwnie, nie pomyśleli nawet o przekroczeniu swoich praw etycznych, jakie w zastosowaniu do ich warunków niezłomne były i nakazywały im obopólny szacunek. Pomimo nawiedzających ich często ludzkich pragnień i pożądań, etyki swej nie naruszyli, nie próbowali zwalczać siły, która ich na wyżynach uczucia trzymała. Czuli się dumnymi z siły swej, dumnymi, jako zwycięzcy samych siebie, co jest największym ponoć zwycięstwem. Ona czuła się nie tylko dumną z niego i z siebie, lecz szczęśliwą bezmiernie, że właśnie danym jej jest poznać taką miłość duchową i uwierzyć w nią. Błogosławiła poniekąd te warunki, że stały się probierzem mocy i potęgi ich miłości. Sama nie hołdowała nigdy zmysłom, lecz widząc dokoła siebie przeważnie takie tła miłosne, słysząc dokoła siebie bluzganie zmysłów i tylko zmysłów w różnych przejawach, zaczynała wątpić w istotność miłości duchowej w dzisiejszych czasach. Więc i to nie utopia i ona nie była tylko utopijną entuzjastką? O jakież bogactwo zdobytego szczęścia czuła w piersi! Twarz jej rozpromieniła się pod wpływem tych uczuć wzniosłych i tych myśli, jakiś niezwykły blask owiał jej rysy, była jak w aureoli cudu, co się w niej tworzył i trwał. I nagle wzniósłszy na wiosłującego mężczyznę oczy pełne żaru, spotkała jego wzrok głęboki i zaczęła mówić, jakby w upojeniu sennym: — Tyś we mnie przebudził natchnienie, tyś rozdmuchał tlejący na dnie duszy płomyk ideału, on już gasł a płonąć pragnął. Tyś mnie ocknął z letargu duchowego silnym, żywiołowym szarpnięciem serca, więc za to, żeś mi się objawił na mej drodze, bądź błogosławiony, duchu mój wybawicielski. Zadawałam sobie przedtem pytanie, jak zwykle wszystko analizując, za co cię kocham, dlaczego, po co? Już te pytania dla mnie teraz nie istnieją. Przeanalizowałam je, przedebatowałam i, jak mędrzec przy końcu swego życia dochodzi do wniosku, że cała jego filozofia i nauka nie zdołała odwrócić odeń godziny zgonu, tak ja widzę jasno, że wszelkie moje refleksje: po co, dlaczego, są tylko karłami wobec olbrzyma, są myślątkami dziecka wobec potężnej myśli geniusza. Geniuszem nie jest miłość w ogóle, lecz tylko taka miłość, jak ta nasza miłość duchowa. Kto ją zdobył, ten jest magnatem, ten jest miliarderem duchowym. Więc tak mało ufając w szczęście na ziemi, czyż mogłam kiedykolwiek łudzić się, że ja je zdobędę i to w tej mierze, w tej potędze. O, ukochany mój, nie dziw się, że niewolnicą się twoją nazywam, że tak często siedzę u twoich nóg, że dłoń twoją tulę do swych ust. Bo ciebie kocham, jak kochać może sokół górne szczyty, do których z nizin powraca, jak anioł kocha prze1110 tość swych piór, jak szatan może nienawidzieć. Boś ty mi powtórnie żyć dał boś ty dla mnie stworzył nowe życie i takie, w którego istnienie wątpiłam. Więc za tyle dobra, za tyle bogactw, czyż ja ci zdolną jestem wypłacić P1 co jest we mnie dla ciebie? Czyż ja nie pozostanę zawsze dłużną w swej wdzięczności? Czy cały ten ogrom, który noszę w sercu, nie za mały, jako wynagrodzenie tych potęg, jakie od ciebie otrzymałam...? Czy serce moje i duża oddana ci na wieki i bezwzględnie, bez zastrzeżeń, wystarczą ci, jako odwzajemnienie twych dobrodziejstw, panie mój ukochany... Łzy przerwały jej słowa i spłynęły potokiem po rozpalonej entuzjazmem twarzy. Głowa jej płonąca pochyliła się kornie do jego kolan. On złożył wiosła w gryfach, ujął głowę jej w dłonie swoje, drżące ze wzruszenia i przylgnąwszy ustami do jej skroni, szepnął z głębi miłującego serca: — Tyś wskazaną mi była przy tworzeniu mej duszy, jako przeznaczenie kiedyś do zrealizowania i odtąd szedłem przez życie, szukając ciebie wszędzie, aż wreszcie znalazłem, ukochałem ciebie siłą i mocą mego uczucia. Przykułaś mnie do siebie i drogie i słodkie są mi te okowy. Promieniu mój jasny, powszedni mój chlebie, ja jestem dla ciebie, ja żyję przez ciebie. Wszechmoc szczęścia i egzaltacji duchowej opanowała ich tak silnie, że gdyby teraz morze ich pochłonęło, czuliby się dumnymi, że idą razem w jego otchłanie i razem giną. Fale unosiły łódź, nie zatapiając jej, kołysząc nią tylko coraz silniej, gdyż morze wznosiło się i ciemniało. Płynęli znowu w milczeniu, spoglądali jeno na siebie z wyrazem niewysłowionego spokoju, będącego wynikiem promienności dusz. A morze mieniło się całą gamą barw i tonów. Lekkie ciemne chmurki szybowały lotem ptaka, gnane wiatrem, który fałdował przestrzeń wód w coraz wyższe bałwany. Z poza chmur wyzierało jaskrawo słońce, jakieś jakby podniecone, rozdrażnione igraszką wichru, paliło czerwienią, rzucało na fale strugi krwi i znowu gasło pod ciałem chmury, a na morze padał sino szary ton. Groźne było wtedy, mroczne jak sumienie grzesznika po krwawej zbrodni. I znowu chmura ustąpiła, polała się na fale krew, spłynął ogień. — Pożoga na morzu — szepnęła kobieta, drżąc ze wzruszenia przebytej chwili i grozy w naturze. — Fale płoną! Już dojeżdżamy, bałwany są zbyt silne. Trzymaj się dziecino mocno, spadamy w przepaść... Cóż za uczucie tytaniczne! O! Znowu na szczyt fal! Nie blednij, jedyna, jeszcze chwila. Bałwany cisnęły prawie ich łódź na brzeg. Wyniósł ją w ramionach, postawił drżącą. Na plaży jacyś ludzie, tłum. Ktoś rzekł głośno. — To tych dwoje z białej willi gotyckiej. Zdają się nie widzieć świata poza sobą. Jakiś śmiech kobiecy cyniczny, zły. — Za to świat ich widzi i ocenia, jak należy. Znowu pierwszy głos: — Mieszkają, jak aniołowie na tej cudnej skale. — A są czcicielami szatana. Bezwstydni! — zaśmiała się kobieta z tłumu. Słowa te padły zimnym, twardym gradem na "tych dwoje z białej willi". Ona uczuła bolesne ściśnięcie serca za profanację ich uczucia, on za znieważenie jej przeczystej bieli. Wziął ją pod ramię, przygarnął lekko i poszli, pod górę do siebie. Poszli cisi, poważni, nie patrząc na gawiedź żądną ter, nie słuchając jej bluźnierstw. Szli pod górę na swoją wyżynę, której gawiedź nie znała i nie rozumiała, przyzwyczajona do pospolitego piasku plaży. Nie mówili do siebie nic, tylko serca ich biły wzajemnym zrozumieniem się; ona oddawała mu swą czystą duszę, on ją koił potęgą swojej. Byli godni siebie. Gdy zniknęli z oczu tłumu, gdy owionęła ich woń róż, tych róż kwitnących w ich Edenie, on przykląkł przed nią i objął jej kolana. Dusza jego mówiła zda się przez drżące uczuciem usta. — Kwiecie mój biały, perło moja, czczę cię, jak moje bóstwo, masz mnie u swych stóp, mnie i miłość moją. Promieniu świetlisty mego życia. Ona złożyła ręce na jego głowie, parę cichych łez spłynęło na męskie czoło, pochylone do jej kolan. — Powstań, jedyny. Ty wiesz, jam twoja do zgonu. Świat, ludzie to jeno tło, mój dogmat, to ty. Stali przytuleni do siebie z promiennymi twarzami, patrząc ze swych wyżyn na rozbujałe morze i szumiące życiem ludzkim bulwary. Stanęli wysoko, na skale, przy żelaznej balustradzie, u stóp mieli błękitną roztocz fal, nad sobą przejasną, nalaną szafirem kopułę — niebo. Zapatrzyli się w ten czar przyrody z zachwytem, w piersiach ich uczucie wzrastało do potęgi, unosiła ich wszechmoc najszczytniejszej miłości. Ona drżącą z wrażenia ręką zatoczyła koło, ukazując otchłań lazurów i powódź różaną poza nimi, na tarasie willi. — Patrz, jaka cudna ta nasza wyżyna! Twarz kobiety rozjaśniła się, z oczu trysnął ogień zapału i ekstatycznej podniety. Nagle żywiołowym ruchem zarzuciła ręce na szyję mężczyzny i przylgnęła do jego piersi z okrzykiem szału. — Jestem tak bardzo, tak bezmiernie szczęśliwa! Porwał ją i przygarnął do siebie. Długą chwilę trwali w upojeniu bezpamiętnym, po czym on, patrząc na jej zmrużone powieki, na jej twarz jasną, pełną szczęścia, przytuloną do siebie, na jej drżące krwawe usta, zaczął szeptem gorącym mówić wiersz do niej: Kiedy ciebie widzę wesołą, promienną Poznaję, żeś jest moją i niezmienną. I tak mi wówczas jasno i wesoło. Że wszystkim burzom śmiało stawiam czoło. Idę w zawody z wichry, z huragany, Bo czuję, że jest ze mną duch mój ubóstwiany, Co w mrokach życia i w życia niedoli Krzepić mnie będzie, zginąć nie pozwoli. Słodkie ty moje, moje kryształowe Daj, niechaj w dłonie ujmę twoją głowę, Oddaj mi duszę, daj mi usta swe, Niechaj je wezmę, niech spokój w nie tchnę. By po ust twoich czerwonym koralu Nie przebiegi nigdy najmniejszy cień żalu, Za tym co było na jawie, czy w snach, Za tym, co było i nie zginie w mgłach! — Mów jeszcze, mów jedyny — zaszemrała jej cicha prośba. Więc położył rozpalone swe wargi na jej ustach. Bo ty dla mnie jesteś niebem, Bo ty dla mnie jesteś rajem Z tobą jesień najpóźniejsza Woniejącym kwitnie majem. Więc tą życia trudną drogą Chciałbym iść przy boku twoim, Z tobą dzielić się weselem I najkrwawszym swoim znojem Oplótłbym cię róż wieńcami, Nowe światy ci otworzył I pod stopy twe kochane, Wrzące serce swe położył. I tak piłbym zachwycony Radość z ducha twej krynicy, Ja - niewolnik najkorniejszy Swojej własnej niewolnicy. 'Obraz V Ogarnęło ich tchnienie sztuki, wywołując w obojgu powagę uroczystą. Chodzili w skupieniu po salach galerii Borghese w Rzymie, w których wieki nagromadziły owoce ludzkiego geniuszu pracy, twórczych natchnień i objawów cudownych. Myśli wielkie, fantastyczne wyobraźnie, wizje mistycyzmu pełne, zaklęte w obrazy, przetrwały tu stulecia, zawsze te same budząc wrażenia, uczucia i zawsze ten sam rytualny niemal nastrój. Sale ich pochłonęły, obrazy przykuły wzrok żądny piękna, ta świątynia sztuki wzięła ich dusze we władanie. Chodzili jak zaczarowani, oboje uniesieni jakby w inny świat. Ona przyjmowała wrażenie bardziej uczuciowo, on więcej rzeczowo. Rozpatrując płótna i omawiając ich tematy, artyzm, koloryt, szeptali z sobą jak w świątyni, Jakby przez uszanowanie dla ducha geniusza, który się tu unosił. On tłumaczył jej epokę i szkołę danego pędzla, jego artyzm, mówił ze znajomością rzeczy, konkretnie, zawsze z szacunkiem dla dzieła. Nawet krytykując niekiedy szczegóły czynił to jak artysta z duszy, nie jak profan, udający znawcę. Słuchała go z uwagą, dorzucając własne spostrzeżenia raczej sercem cię "' wane, sercem odgadywała myśli, intencje twórcy. Przy takiej ocenie zauważyła raz jego uśmiech; na twarz jej wystąpił rumieniec, szepnęła z prośbą w głosie: — Nie szydź ze mnie, jestem dyletantką — wiem, lecz tak czuję, tak myślę, pozwól mi być szczerą. Ty wyrażasz swe krytyki i oceny ze stanowiska własnego, ale tak że najsławniejszy z tych mistrzów nie mógłby się na ciebie obrazić, lecz chyba mych wrażeń żaden z tych wielkich za złe by mi nie wziął. Prawda, ukochany? — Bądź spokojna, tych wielkich oceniasz tak ślicznie, choć może zupełnie po swojemu, że gniewać się nie mogą. A mój uśmiech czyż może być dla ciebie szyderczym...? Uśmiecham się, bo mnie bawią twoje uwagi z serca płynące, jak wszystko zresztą u ciebie. Ty masz szacunek dla sztuki prawdziwej, boś wrażliwa i uczuciowa. Wiec maleństwo moje obiecuje nie dostrzegać w moim uśmiechu tego. czego nie ma? — Jak ty mnie znowu nazywasz...? — zaśmiała się. —"t Faui<;! .,__—" ^^yoticm mego życia. — Że zaś i ty dla mnie jesteś tym samym, z pewną zmianą dzieciak — mon maitre cheri, wiec możemy sobie podać ręce. Podała mu obie, on szybko rozejrzał się po sali. — Jesteśmy sami, zatem 73*0^— — . — Czy ja wiem, jak mam już ciebie nazywać! Jesteś moim maleństwem i moją potęgą, moją siłą, moim dzieciakiem i moją jasną panią, przede wszystkim zaś jesteś szczęściem mego życia. — zamiast mój — jyuucŁl^ ll^Ue. "._ .^u wuic, un szybko rozejrzał się po sali. — Jesteśmy sami, zatem zażądam więcej. Tej świątyni twórczych natchnień nie sprofanujemy, gdyż z takich uczuć jak nasze, powstawały arcydzieła. Otoczył ją ramieniem nr w—1. — Że zaś i ty dla mnie iVof~" *— otoczył ją ramieniem, przygarnął do siebie i otulając jej profil swoją dłonią, pochylił głowę nad jej twarzą, patrząc gorąco w jej olśnione oczy. — Mój ty biały kwiecie, biały on zawsze, pomimo, że kraszą go niekiedy purpurowe łuny gorącej krwi. Przywarł ustami do jej ust, na krótką chwilę czystej a rozkosznej pieszczoty. Gdyby ich kto w tej pozie zaklął w obraz, płótno to byłoby ozdobą sali. W nim malował się wyraz czci, powagi i męskiej siły, w niej ciche poddaństwo i moc uczucia. W obojgu zaś widoczny rys szczęścia i pragnienia siebie. Tworzyli grupę harmonijną, jakby żywego posągu wśród martwych dzieł sztuki. W sali trwała cisza niby w nawie kościelnej, tylko ze wszystkich stron galerii spoglądały na nich przedwiekowe oblicza; oczy jakby żywych postaci zaklęte siłą genialnych twórców. Patyna wieków leżała na tych postaciach zamkniętych w ramy; stworzone ongi ręką mistrzów wszechświatowych, zdawały się żyć jakimś życiem mistycznym, nieziemskim. Znane w historii osobistości, sceny, malowały się plastycznie, jakby w tej samej chwili zostały zaczarowane, by w swej skamieniałości wiecznie trwać i w coraz nowych pokoleniach ludzkich budzić uczucia, wywoływać wzruszenia, rodzić cudowne wizje, zapał w duszach młodych twórców. Szeregi artystycznych płócien były testamentem tych geniuszów dla tych, którzy powstać mają, żywym, wiekuiście nie a ręce od dźwigania a katalogów. — Czy państwo także przejazdem jak my z mężem? — słodko spytała niewiasta, obrzucając spotkaną wzrokiem chciwej hieny. — Tak, pani, zwiedzamy Rzym. — Ach, ja z mężem zachwycamy się jego pięknością. Chociażby ta galeria, ależ arcydzieła! Ach!... Danae i Jo w złotym deszczu, patrz mężuniu... Zaśmiała się ze zjadliwą dyskrecją, przymrużając oczy i patrząc nie tyle na obraz, ile na spotkaną parę. przy tym obrazie spotkaliśmy się, ja pani może kopiuje Danaę, a pan podziwia i tylko na nerwach ich dwojga, lecz nawet ująć ich styl; śmiech ten skalał powagę — Voyons? jaki traf, że właśnie — z mężem i pani z... panem. O, czy to pomysł Jowisza...? Cha! Cha...!!! Śmiech ten zgrzytnął przykro ironii Lujjij jakby na ramach obrazów, proirofaf sali. — Wyraz ten za trudny dla mnie do skopiowania. Zaczepiona kobieta odrzekła z ironią — Nie jestem artystką, przez to — Ale temat... sam temat ciekawy — Zapewne panią jednak to nuży — skorzystała w malarstwie przy zwiedzaniu tak bogatych zbiorów dzieł sztuki W — zapytał nagle mąż ciekawej niewiasty, przerywając żonie dalszy ciąg jej b/fn^iań z wyraźną intencją. Jeszcze kilkanaście słów szai:ablc/L iłowej grzeczności i pożegnanie. Kobiety podały sobie ręce chłodno; grzeczność i obojętność z jednej strony, wyraźny już sarkazm bez osłon z drugiej, mężczyźni zamienili uściski dłoni nieco cieplej. — Może się teraz spotkamy w jakiej bibliotece, co znowu pana zapewne żywiej interesuje? — uprzejmie przemówił mąż zgryźliwej żony. — Może, lecz już nie w Rzymie. Jutro wyjeżdżamy. — Tak prędko, już państwo zwiedzili wszystko? Dokądże teraz...? — zaszczebiotała chciwa nowej plotki niewiasta. — Zwiedzamy Rzym dużo dawniej, niż państwo. Żegnam. Sztywny, lecz bez zarzutu g—jgent/^Fij Jbmariski ukłon i rozstali się. Szli w milczeniu przez szereg sal, ona cicha, // \,Ałoniona, on z silnie namarszczoną brwią. — / V —A — mówił Ocknął się, rozpogodził i wziąwszy miękko pod ramię, rzekł z czułością: — Mój promyk jasny zmęczony. On wcale Europejczyk, ona zwykła parafianka, reporżs żądna tej sensacji. — Może raczej przyćmiony. /. czcicielami szatana. — Czym...? tą parą tam...? CKDn ter dla partykularskiej gawiedzi żs — Ci gotowi nas także nazwać Zatrzymał ją energicznie za rękę. — Spójrz na mnie. — Może teraz Jowisza, na Byli już blisko wyjścia, gdy on — Drogie umiłowanie moje? Podniosła oczy trochę smutne. — Więc...? — Czy siła jest...? — Tak. — A spokój...? Powieki jej opadły, na rzęsach błysnęła lekka rosa. On ujął ją silnie za oba ramiona i pochylając swą twarz ze ściągniętymi nieco ukośnie brwiami nad jej jasną twarzą, zaszeptał niemal groźnie, władczo, lecz głosem serca: — Chcę, żądam, aby była siła, spokój i szczęście. Czy będzie...? — Szczęście jest zawsze... — Żądam i pragnę twego spokoju. Czy będzie...? — Tak... bo ty tego chcesz, będzie dla ciebie. — Chcę, abyś go wyrobiła w sobie i dla siebie... — Będzie! Twoja wola to dla mnie rozkaz, spełnienie twych pragnień, to moje szczęście. — Mój ty duchu ukochany, wyżyno ty moja. Tyś moja serdeczna krew, bez której bym nie żył! Ty... ty... Zamilkli z nadmiaru uczucia. Patrzyli na siebie rozjaśnionemi oczyma. 'Obraz VI Krwawy zachód pokrył szkarłatną oponą Neapol, zabarwił zatokę morską, rozlał się szeroko, aż hen, po kraniec horyzontu. Znikły granice nieba i morza, w które zanurzała się olbrzymia tarcza słońca, ognisko płonącej królewsko purpury. Szkarłat płynął po falach, szkarłat omaszczał obłoki, obrzeżał ognistą wstążką ciemne chmurki nocne niby zygzakami błyskawic. Szkarłatem nasiąkały białe domy Neapolu, paliły się krwisto wieżyce kościołów, a drzewa migdałów, magnolii i pomarańcz nabrały karminu na swe kwiecie. Z daleka potężniało ponure osypisko Wezuwiusza, także w łunie jaskrawej czerwieni. Sorrento omotały różowe mgły przejrzyste jak zwoje gazy. Świat płonął, a wielkie kolisko słońca promieniste, jak jeden stos rubinowych gwieździe, spływało wolno poza grzbiety fal, otoczone istną egzaltacją złotych iglic rozżarzonych tęcz. Świetlistość słońca była tak jaskrawa, że oczy nie śmiały patrzeć mu wprost w oblicze. Pojawiły się nagle obok tarczy sinorude piętna i jęły ją otaczać, i spływać z nią razem, i wirować dokoła niej coraz gęściej; plamy powiększały się ciemniejąc w mocny fiolet i szafir. I morze jęło się zasnuwać, purpura poszarzała, przeniknięta rdzą na wskroś wysysającą z niej chciwie resztę szkarłatu. Noc zapadła szybko. Jedna już tylko smuga krwi, ostatni wystrzał rubinowych gwieździe ponad ciemną, liliowo-burą tonią i koniec! Morze pochłonęło słońce. Zakipi chyba od jego żaru. Gasły ogniste wypustki na chmurkach, rudawe obłoczki posmutniały, zbijając się w jedno stado. Róż znikł co do atomu. Jakby mocą czarów świat przeistoczył się z płonącego w zastygły; dawne łuny zastąpiły teraz błękitno—fioletowe mgławice i otuliły sobą wszystko, łagodnie a miłośnie. Nie było już temperamentu purpury, jej gorąca; zapanował spokój cichy i senność jakaś baśniowa. Zamajaczyły bielą wille Sorrento, wróciły do swej przeczystej, ślubnej barwy kwiaty pomarańcz i magnolii. Rozsnuły dokoła siebie woń przedziwnie słodką, upajającą jak haszysz. Olbrzymi kołpak Wezuwiusza zasunął się w pomrokę, majaczył jeno nad nim ognisty, różowawy słup dymu, niby mgła czy pył, nad niewidzialnym rozpalonym stosem żaru. Spomiędzy chmur zalśniły tu i ówdzie pojedyncze oczka gwiazd, jedna większa, jak brylant migocąca, rzuciła na wodę zatoki złocistą, drgającą bezustannie nitkę. Cisza — niemal święta. Oni oboje siedzieli przytuleni do siebie na balkonie willi podstawą swej skały głęboko werżniętej w zatokę, otoczonej mnóstwem rozkwitłych pomarańcz, cyprysów, cytryn, palm i wachlarzowych pinii. Balkon zatopiony doszczętnie w różach i kameliach; na lakierowanych liściach bluszczów, zwieszonych festonami, wypełzają blade kieliszki kaprifolium niby łzy aniołów. Willa wygląda jak gołąb biały, który w locie zawisnął nad falą morską, balkon to jego skrzydło. — Jaka cisza, świat śni upojny sen. Taką noc sam Bóg chyba nasyca urokiem — szepnęła ona. — Słyszysz, odzywa się gdzieś zza muru mandolina. Jaki czar w tej ciszy. Skąd ten leciuchny refleks morelowy na ścianie? — To odbija się dym z krateru, obserwuję go właśnie. Spójrz, jak się zaróżowił, jaki pyszny pióropusz, niby z ceglasto-złotych paradisów. Mówił mi dziś wioślarz, że wulkan zdradza pewien niepokój. W górze, na jego stokach, gdzie pną się winnice, obserwują krater od paru dni. Niezbyt to bezpieczny sąsiad dla tubylców. Z naszą wycieczką do krateru musimy się wstrzymać. — Może nastąpi wybuch? — Chciałbym! Los pompejańczyków nas nie spotka, za małe są objawy niepokoju tego tyrana, a wrażenie byłoby kolosalne. — A gdyby się wściekł, jak ongi? Pomyśl, odkopano by nas z popiołów w tej pozie jak jesteśmy, ja u ciebie na kolanach, w twoich ramionach. Że zaś nie marudzono by teraz z odkopaniem Sorrenta, jak z Pompeją, przeto znajomi nasi z kraju mogliby nas podziwiać w jakimś muzeum. I dopiero skandal! To byłoby dobrze! — Tylko wynikłaby fałszywa synteza naszego sojuszu. — A właśnie! Szczególnie ten jeden pokój. Czemu nie zadbałeś jednak od razu o wyszukanie drugiego...? Czy już jest, czy przygotowują...? — Nie ma, dziecino, pytałem... Nie mogłem wszakże robić o to awantury. Zresztą — chyba zasłużyłem na zaufanie. Co...? — Tak, ale wiesz o tym, że nigdy u nas tego nie było. — No więc pierwszy raz taki traf, przyznaję! — Nic do mnie nie odczuwasz. Spoważniał, ujął ją silnie za ręce. Popatrzył na nią z pod rzęs. — Czy mówisz to serio...? Czy dowody, które stale daję, nie są dostateczne. — Owszem, jednak ja proszę, abyś zaraz poszedł i zażądał drugiego pokoju. — Skoro go jednak nie ma w willi...? Zresztą... Słuchaj, czy jesteś dzieckiem, czy silną kobietą...? Czy mi ufasz, czy nie...? Stawmy kwestię jasno. — Więc mi nie ustąpisz...? — Nie. — Nawet, gdy poproszę...? — Nawet wtedy. — Wiec — sama pojadę... do... Neapolu. — Nie. Zostaniesz ze mną. Zdaje się, że lin mam mieć ster w ret Tak...? Zatem, jeśli ja mam być faktycznie steiffl muszę być samodzielny. Nie na tyle, bym gardził twoją wolą, lecz muszę mieć koniecznie swobodę wyboru i decyzji. W tym wypadku tak postawa i tak będzie. Niech ? moje umiłowanie z tym zgodzi i przestanie dąsać l? Ona przez długą chwilę patrzyła w jego oczy, nagle rozpogodziła się zarzucając mu ręce na szyję przylgnęła do jego piersi. Pieściwie zaczęła muskać ustami jego twarz. — No, już dobrze, nie gniewaj się, panie mój, kochany mój, despotyczny panie i władco. No, rozprostuj te swoje sokole ni. Bądź zawsze sterem zawsze en maitre, jak mi to kiedyś sam zapowiedź pamiętasz...? Ja ci chce ulegać, bo ulegać ukochanemu mężczyźnie to dijti taj większe szczęście kobiety, prawdziwej kobiety. A ty mnie szanujesz, ja to cenię, ja to w tobie czczę. Więc niech będzie tak, jak ty chcesz z tym pokojem ale tylko dziś. Wiesz co, całą noc będziemy siedzieli tu na balkonie, w Sonrrento można sobie na to pozwolić. Czy zgoda...? — Szczegółami ty kierujesz, będzie zatem tak jak moja pani zechce. Pójdź, słodka moja. Objął ją łagodnie i przyciągnął do siebie. Otulają twarz dłonią, położył usta na drżących jej powiekach. Szeptał z uczuciem: — Zaczarowałaś mnie, rzuciłaś jakiś urok, na dno duszy i serca się dostałaś, że myślę i czuję tylko przez ciebie, jakby pod moim wpływem. Ukochanie i wieczna tęsknico mego serca, wyrocznio moich przyszłych dni, ja dziś bez ciebie nie rozumiem swego życia... Ty moja królowo i najdroższe dziedzictwo losu, moje ty bożyszcze, moja ty królowo btwych moich światów, przedmiocie nigdy nie nasyconego pragnienia... i i"lo sobie takiego chochlika, który głęboko wszedł mi w krew i chce mną MC...? Niepoprawny to dzieciak, lubi się sprzeciwiać, ale, mój drogi i królu popraw się maleństwo... Wtem oboje podnieśli głowy, zastanowili się oboje. — Co to...? pociąg idzie czy grzmi...? — spytała zdumiona niezwykłym odgłosem jakby toczących się głucho armat. Stała na balustradzie balkonu, ona wychyliła się głęboko, lecz dokoła była tylko skała i fale. Huk płynął nie wiadomo skąd, dziwny, nieokreślony, pon — Ktoś chyba pod nami gra w jakieś tytaniczne figle... co to jest...? — niepokoiła się. — To on, Wezuwiusz, daje znać o sobie. — Co ty mówisz...? — Patrz! Wydała okrzyk zdumienia i zachwytu. Z wulkan tchnął potężny ship iskier, prosty, strzelisty jak rakieta, w górze rozsyle niby rozwiązany snop i siał rzęsistą kaskadę płynącego żaru. Blask pożogi lunął na całą Z'"C1S ani? gigantyczna fontanna iskier waliła pod strop nieba, który stał się 2ym J^ ^stygła lawa. Wezuwiusz przemówił. Zjawisko było pyszne i piękne, tak imponujące w swej grozie i żywiołowoże ludzie oniemieli, ziemia zda się zdrętwiała. >Ll'A krater zionął i zionął ogniem. Rozżarzona kolumna wybuchu odbijała się w zatoce jak krwawy komin, pałając na falach miliony kolców świetlistych. Od Neapolu płynął stłumion Tłumy ludzi, wyległych na brzegi, by podziwiać widowisko, może przerażeniem BI1anych. Zatoka Neapolitańska zaroiła się mnóstwem łódek i barek niby stadem białych mew spadłych na wodę. Fale wyglądały jak pogięte złote blachy, obficie skropione krwią. A krater tryskał i tryskał żarem. Złudzenie optyczne było tak wielkie, że choć wulkan oddzielała zatoka i Kampania, u stóp góry leżąca, rozpylony huragan iskier spadał strugami jakby z nieba, wprost na zaróżowione wille Sorrenta, na Neapol i okolicę. Czasem język ognia liznął w górę z krateru i znowu nikł w jego czeluści, czasem wypadł kłąb dymu sinoczerwonego i podkasany w pojedyncze runo, wiał pod niebo niesiony szalonym pędem. Huk podziemny ustał, słyszeć się dawały tylko jakby krótkie salwy wystrzałów z potwornej gardzieli chlustającej żarem. Wzmagał się natomiast ruch na brzegach, wrzawa rosła, nie odczuwało się w niej wyraźnej paniki, lecz silne podniecenie tłumów. Oni oboje stali zapatrzeni, bez słów, pochłonięci wspaniałością zjawiska, nie było określenia dla tego cudu przyrody. Ona dygotała całym ciałem, przez jego nerwy przelatywał prąd elektryczny, rozpalający krew. Tętna biły w jego żyłach taranami, w mózgu czuł kłujące iskrzyce. Dech gorący, jak z rozpalonego pieca, płynął ku nim z Kampanii, powietrze było parne, duszne, przesycone siarką. Zapach kwiatów wzmocniony i zmieszany z tą atmosferą wulkaniczną, wytworzył aromat silny, jakiś wyłączny, pobudzający swym czarem niemal do utraty przytomności. A herkulesowy snop iskier sypał i sypał z góry. Oni oboje czuli, że dzieje się coś niezwykłego, że jakaś siła wszechmocna wnika w ich jestestwa i głuszy wszystko, i rozsadza piersi ogromem uczuć, że zawieja pragnień mąci im zmysły, że jakieś głosy nakazujące wołają na nich, że jakaś potęga żywiołowa pcha ich ku sobie, i że się jej nie oprą. Bo któż jest w stanie zgasić ten wicher ognisty buchający z krateru Wezuwiusza, któż zmusić go zdoła do zastygnięcia...? Więc kto zegnie i tę moc, która w nich oto rozwielmożnia się tak zaborczo...? Kto zdusi tę wszechwładzę ich pożądań siebie, kto odmęt taki szalony, pożarów pełny ostudzić potrafi...? Nikt! Nikt! To tytan, to kolos niezłomny, to siła twórcza, nie skruszona żadną wolą. Ona przyjść musiała i nadeszła... Czuli oboje, że się jej poddają, czuli, że słabną. Bali się spojrzeć sobie w oczy, bali się poruszyć, by nie wywołać plastyki dotyku; w ich krwi płynęły potoki ognia. Walczyli resztą zanikającej siły, walczyli z buntem zmysłowej podniety, spychającym ich w przepaść zapomnienia. Rozumieli już, że są na skraju tej rozpalonej otchłani niby przy czeluści wulkanu. Rozumieli, że już nie ma dla nich ratunku, że czeluść pochłonie ich i spali na popiół. Żar mieli w piersiach, w całych i"t~*.. •Sc t panoszyła się iak—aś <—>HT""W"V"'~""——•——' , . ozume, że już nie u, e czelu pochłonie ich i spali na popiół. Żar mieli w piersiach, w całych istotach panoszyła się jakaś olbrzymiość niesłychana i już nie ujęta w żadne okowy1"?' targało nimi z coraz większą zawziętością, unosiło ich poza ws '° Pasa ich r ., — jr"" "v ttiune Okowy i lfe[*,u mim z coraz większą zawziętością, unosiło ich poza wszelką realność. Pasja ich rosła. Zatopieni byli w czerwonej kurzawie dukatowego złota ,siały się dokoła złote pyły, urokiem tchnęła ta noc pod grozą wybuchu ne)a niepokoju, będąca jakby wyrazem namiętności rozhulanej natury. Na balkonie zaszemrały ciche szepty. — Czego tak drżysz, jedyna, boisz się...? — Nie... lecz myślę, że gdyby w takiej chwili nastąpił koniec świata, ludzie ginęliby w szale zachwytu. — To prawda! Wezuwiusz uczcił nas pyszną iluminacją. Najśmielsza wyobraźnia maleje przy tym zjawisku. Cudowne...! Jakże ty drżysz... — Bo wiesz... zatraca się pojęcie, czy ta noc jest obrazem piekła, czy... nieba...? — To sprawił Demon, nasz demon, on tu panem. Patrz...! Jesteśmy okryci... złotym deszczem. Drgnęli oboje, jak smagnięci biczem ognistym, ona przylgnęła do niego mocniej, na nic już nie pomna i... nagle została porwaną gwałtownie w objęcia... Zdusił ją w ramionach, przegiął w tył i chciwymi wargami, gorącymi, jak płomień, posiadł jej usta. Usłyszała stłumiony, głuchy jego okrzyk. — Moja ty... Danae... Świat zakręcił się wirem w ich mózgach. Świat runął, nie egzystował. Został jeno szał, zachwyt, jeden, jeden czar. A potop złotego deszczu płynął i płynął z niego. Ocknęła się, gdy chwycił ją na ręce jak dziecko, poczuła, że jest niesiona w jego objęciach. Oprzytomniała!... Ogarniając ją całą żelazną obręczą swych ramion, okrywał gradem pocałunków jej oczy, włosy, policzki, parzył jej usta, gryzł je aż do bólu, żar swych łaknących warg przesuwał po jej obnażonej szyi i piersiach, pieścił jej stopy i ręce, szalał, wrzał. Zrozumiała, że jest w jego mocy, zdana bezwzględnie na jego łaskę i pomimo rozkoszy nieziemskiej, zlękła się. Zbyt blisko byli siebie, władza jego zbyt ją upajała. Usłyszał szept jej roztrzęsionych ust, szept błagalny: — Jedyny mój, ja siłę swą... czerpać chcę... z twojej... tyś panem... ty mi jej użycz... ja ci ufam... Odczuł ją, że pozostała już tylko jej prośba. Zawrzała w nim walka buntu, namiętności, szalonego pożądania z siłą woli tak potężną, że łamała wszystko. Pohamował się mocarnie, szarpnął nerwami, aż coś w nim boleśnie zgrzytnęło. kipiącą krew zatrzymał tamą swego rozkazu i... zwyciężył. Dla niej, dla jej spokoju i, sam od tej myśli spokojniał. Twarz jej przytulił do swojej i szepnął głosem wzburzonym: — Ufaj! Tyś moja świętość, ja ciebie nie skalam, ja ciebie uszanuję, bo ciebie kocham siłą ducha mego; ciało mogłoby osłabnąć, duch nigdy. Nie ot — je zachowaj spokój, takich pieszczot, jakie ja chcę, nie broń mi. Duszą należysz do mnie całkowicie i niepodzielnie, ja mam do ciebie najwięcej nadziei duchowych, zatem całować, pieścić ciebie muszę, słyszysz! muszę, by choć przez chwilę zapomnieć o tym, co nas dzieli, choć przez chwilę mieć poczucie, że należysz do mnie bez zastrzeżeń. Wszak nasze pieszczoty to punkt, gdzie się spotykają i łączą nasze uczucia, to zarazem i dowód twojej we mnie miłości. Rozumiemy to oboje i jestem dumny z ciebie. Jestem silny i ty silna boś ty mój duch wybrany. Uniesiona wdzięcznością dla niego, uczuciem, czcią, chwyciła jego dłoń i przywarła do niej ustami. Nie mówiła nic i on milcżał, lecz oboje czuli, że w harmonijnym akordzie ich duchowego zespolenia, przybył nowy, bardzo wzniosły ton. Oboje z dumą myśleli, że siła ich stanęła na najwyższym piedestale, oboje musieli się czcić, bo czystość ich sojuszu była osiągnięta. Miłość ich stała się górną, wyrosłą ponad poziom pospolitych ludzkich namiętności. Po długiej chwili zapatrzenia się w swą duchową ekstazę, dostrzegli nagłą ciemność w pokoju. Różany brzask zniknął ze stiukowych ścian. Wyszli na balkon. Wulkan przygasał. Już tylko pojedyncze wężowe zygzaki iskier pryskały w górę i marły w czarnej topieli nocy. Świat okrył się znowu sino-szarą ćmą. Nieśmiało, jakby wystraszony, wyłaniał się spoza gór Apeninów blady sierp księżyca, drgał leciuchno na wodach zatoki, jakby badając, czy nic w nich nie pozostało ze świetlnych refleksów odbitego — w ich falach wybuchu. Oni oboje zapatrzyli się w tę nową metamorfozę Kampanii zatoki, wsłuchani w dziwny spokój przyrody po jej szaleństwie. I w nich zgasły pożary, ucichły gorące wichry, została bezmierna słodycz i wielka jasność w duszach, triumf, że zwalczyli samych siebie. Ufnie, ze szczęściem w sercu, przygarnięta do niego, dotknęła skronią jego czoła, ręką zakreśliła krąg. — Patrz, wszystko jest tak, jak było przed wybuchem... — Tak, umiłowana, przeszliśmy ogniową próbę i znowu nam zabłyśnie nasz złoty świt... Promienna ty, moja zorzo, zapowiadająca przyszłe, wzejść mające słońce szczęścia bez granic. Gdy wzejdzie, zaleją nas jego potoki. Zabrałem ciebie i poszłaś ze mną, boś mi zaufała. Ufaj i nadal, ja ciebie nie zawiodę, poza pewne granice, w takich, jak nasze warunkach, wierzaj nie wykroczę. Gdy prysną więzy, wtedy... każę ci zapomnieć o wszystkim i wszystkich, wtedy rzeczy wezmą inny obrót, dziś wyżyna jest i pozostanie tak, jak chcesz, niepokalaną, o ile warunki się nie zmienią. Unośmy się więc w zawrotne przestrzenie ducha, w jego zaświaty. Nie chcę przykuć ciebie tylko do kajdanami, staniesz na wyżynach, do których dążyłaś. Szybuj, sokolico moja, szybuj w przestworza i wiedz, że i mnie tam znajdziesz. Duch twój rozwinął skrzydła, sama mówisz, że ja to twoje odrodzenie. Tyś moją chlubą i dumą, Jest mi ona zapłatą i osłodą za to, iż do mnie całkowicie tak, jak ja... i ty chcesz... nie należysz. Kocham ciebie bez miary, ubóstwiam, szanuję i czczę. Stali długą chwilę, upojeni własnym szczęściem. W głuchej ciszy on zaczał swój mówić wiersz, kiedyś dla niej ułożony, zakończył, tuląc ją mocno do piersi. Zaufać tedy możesz mi bezpiecznie, Bo z duchem twoim pragnę zostać wiecznie i czerpać siłę w tej krynicy cudu Na życie pełne goryczy i trudu. — Lubię, gdy to mówisz... — To nasz dwugłos. A imię nas dwojga — to jedno... Alhalli... ''Rogale. Jesień, 1917 r.